Captain Jack Sparrow
by Piratesfanatic
Summary: Jack argues with Will and is insanely drunk! He speaks with the Kraken, or does he...? Anyways, I wrote this one day and thought it was kinda funny. I hope you enjoy it, it's my second fanfic, so... Please R&R!


Jack fights with Will and is insanely drunk! He speaks with the Kraken, or does he...? Anyways, I wrote this one day and thought it was kinda funny. I hope you enjoy it, it's my second fanfic, so... Please R&R!

None of these characters are my own.

* * *

**Captain Jack Sparrow**

Jack stood on the deck of the _Black Pearl_, leaning on the rail, looking out at sea. Gibbs stood next to him.

"Somethin' troublin' ye, cap'n?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothin' more'n is normal, Gibbs," Jack replied with a grim smile.

"Aye." Gibbs nodded. After a minute Gibbs grinned broadly and said, "I know a way t'lift yur spirits! A bottle o' rum!" He held up a bottle.

Jack grinned and grabbed the bottle from Gibbs. He took a swig and wiped his mouth with his shirt sleeve. "Always does the trick," He said as he offered the bottle to Gibbs.

"Aye!" Gibbs grabbed the bottle and took a swig.

Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, Will rushed to them, proclaiming, "I've devised a plan to save my father!"

"What is it this time, William?" Jack asked with a sigh.

Will paused dramatically, but before he could say anything Jack barked, "Get on with it!"

"I will kill Davy Jones!"

"Not again." Jack shook his head and with a sigh he rubbed his temples. "How many times do I have to tell you: if you kill Jones who will call said beastie off the hunt? And another thing: this is the _fifth_ time you've proposed that _same_ idea!"

"Well, I'll just have to keep proposing it to you until you agree that it's the only way to save my father."

Jack turned to Gibbs, "Does he even listen to me?"

Gibbs shrugged.

Elizabeth walked over and stood next to Will. She wore breeches, a tunic and a pirate hat.

"You know my rule, Lizzy." Jack grinned at her.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and Will seemed to grow a foot.

"Down boy," Jack chuckled.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh, nothing, just that Will wants to go on some crazy escapade to kill Davy Jones."

"What? Will, you know how I feel about you leaving on foolish quests! You might never come back; it's far too dangerous! I simply won't allow it!" Elizabeth demanded.

Gibbs tried to stifle a grin and a chuckle at the same time, ending in a loud snorting sound.

"But, I need to kill him to set free my father!" Will argued, ignoring Gibbs.

"Your father got what he deserved and you know it! Your father even believes so! Are you really going to go against your father's wishes for you to let him take care of it?"

"If that's what it takes to free him, I will," Will said defiantly.

"Then you will ruin two relationships," Elizabeth stated, angry tears falling down her cheeks.

"How will I ruin two relationships? My father will probably thank me! Who would I offend?" Will asked.

"Our relationship would be ruined! Don't be so stupid! You're willing to save your father, who isn't in need of saving, instead of staying with me. We've been apart too long!" Elizabeth furiously wiped her tears with the sleeve of her tunic and stalked off.

"Elizabeth, wait!" Will called as he ran after her. "I'm sorry!"

Jack chuckled, "They'll be fighting all night." Then he sighed. "Then they'll make up and William will come back over here and proclaim that he plans to kill Davy Jones, _again_."

"He's a strange boy, isn't he?" Gibbs said with look that said, "That boy needs help."

Jack chuckled again and took the rum bottle from Gibbs and finished off the bottle.

While Jack was drinking the _Black Pearl_ jerked violently, causing him to spill the rum all over his face. He smashed the bottle onto the ground and wiped his face with a shirt sleeve.

"Must've hit a reef," Gibbs suggested.

"How many times are you gonna say that? I mean obviously it's _not_ a reef." Jack shook his head.

Gibbs looked at him taken aback.

"All hands on deck, prepare for the worst," Jack called in a bored tone, "You know the drill."

Huge tentacles sprang out of the water and began to tear at Jack's ship and grope around for Jack's crew. "Oh, no, the Kraken. Whatever will we do?" Jack asked in a mocking tone.

"Jack! This isn't a joke! We have to save the crew and the _Pearl_! What should we do?"

"Well, what we always do, I s'pose."

Gibbs rushed away and shouted orders.

Jack leaned over the railing and called, "Why are you attacking us, the Kraken?"

A few seconds passed and Jack called his question again, louder this time. Another few seconds passed and finally a huge squid-like head emerged from the water. It blinked a few times and stared at Jack hungrily.

"Well, because Cap'n Jones ordered me to. He said I had t'kill you and sink your ship," it said in a raspy voice.

"But, why would anyone want to kill me? Everybody loves me!"

"I can think of a few reasons," said Will, who suddenly appeared at his side.

"No one asked you!"

"Who're you talking to, Jack?" Will asked Jack with a confused look as he looked out to sea.

"Why, the Kraken o' course! He's right there, 'is head outta the water."

"How much rum have you had, Jack?" Will asked.

"On'y six bottles. That's on'y five more'n yesterday" Jack said, slurring his speech.

"Maybe you should rest, Jack. The Kraken isn't talking to you. He's attacking the ship!" Will tried to pull Jack from the railing, but he pulled away.

"Get off me!" Will ran off, shaking his head and began assembling people, handing them weapons and readying them for an attack.

Jack turned back to sea and to his surprise the Kraken was gone. Jack scratched his head and helped his crew. After several minutes of struggle they finally freed themselves of the Kraken.

The crew went about their buisness again and Jack resumed his place at the railing. He stared out to sea again. Gibbs joined him and said, "You sure yur a'right cap'n? You seemed a bit strange in the head earlier," Gibbs said.

"I'm fine, no worrys." Jack sighed deeply and said, "I better stay away from me rum for a time. I'm gettin' hallucinations."

Gibbs winced and put a hand on Jack's shoulder, "I'll pray for ye." With that he walked off.


End file.
